Renegaten-Staffel
Die Sonderstaffel (auch Renegaten-Staffel genannt), wurde von den beiden Piloten der Rebellen-Allianz Luke Skywalker und Wedge Antilles nach der Schlacht von Yavin gegründet. Sie war die beste Sternenjägerstaffel der Allianz und später der Neuen Republik. Die Staffel flog hauptsächlich mit X-Flüglern. Geschichte Kampf für die Freiheit Die ersten Missionen Sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin wurde die Sonderstaffel von den beiden Überlebenden der Rot-Staffel - Luke Skywalker und Wedge Antilles - gegründet. Dazu kamen Piloten wie Wes Janson, Zev Senesca und Hobbie Klivian. Während der Ausbildungszeit im Beggars Canyon auf Tatooine unterstützte die Sonderstaffel erfolgreich einen zivilen Aufstand gegen das Imperium. Auf Barkhesh wurde ein Konvoi der Rebellen beschützt, der den wichtigen Nachschub für eine lokale Widerstandsgruppe sicherstellte. right|thumb|Die beiden Gründer der Sonderstaffel: Luke Skywalker und Wedge Antilles. Kurz darauf erreichte sie die Nachricht, dass die Nonnah, ein Versorgungsschiff der Rebellen, das gestohlene imperiale Ausrüstung transportierte, auf dem Planeten Chorax abgestürzt war. Die Sonderstaffel wurde mit A-Flüglern geschickt, um die Nonnah zu retten. Gleichzeitig schickte das Imperium TIE-Abfangjäger und TIE-Bomber, sowie einige Bodeneinheiten, um das Schiff vor den Rebellen zu finden. Während der Kämpfe konnte ein Shuttle der Rebellen die Besatzung und Ladung der Nonnah aufnehmen und in den Orbit fliehen. Die nächste Aufgabe war es, Crix Madine, einen Überläufer von Corellia und andere Rebellen zu retten. Da eine Besprechung der Rebellen in Coronet stattfand, flog die Sonderstaffel mit T-47 Luftgleitern über der Stadt Patrouille. In der Nähe der Stadt entdeckte Wedge Antilles imperiale Signale von Sondendroiden. Nachdem die Droiden zerstört waren, griffen die imperialen Gruppen mit TIE Bombern das Hochhaus an, in dem die Besprechung der Rebellen stattfand. Mit Hilfe von Han Solo und Chewbacca konnte dieser Angriff jedoch abgewehrt werden. Nachdem die Rebellen evakuiert waren, blieb nur noch Crix Madine übrig, der inzwischen von imperialen Truppen, darunter ein AT-AT, eingeschlossen war. Der AT-AT konnte mit dem Schleppseil der T-47 Luftgleiter zerstört werden. Als die imperialen Einheiten gestoppt waren, konnte Crix Madine mit einem Shuttle gerettet werden Nun sollte Gerrard V befreit werden. Der imperiale Gouverneur von Gerrard V plünderte die zivile Bevölkerung. Die Beute wurde auf seinen SoroSuub Luxury Yacht 3000 gelagert. Während die Goldstaffel, eine Y-Flüglerstaffel, die elektrischen Systeme der Yachten mit Ionenwaffen lahm legte, zerstörte die Sonderstaffel die imperialen Laser- und Raketengeschütze. Gleichzeitig wurde Wedge Antilles auf der anderen Seite des Planeten von Piloten der elitären 128. Abfangjägerstaffel angegriffen. Der Rest der Sonderstaffel half ihm und konnte dabei den TIE Abfangjäger der imperialen Pilotin Kasan Moor flugunfähig machen. Kasan Moor entschloss sich, wichtige imperiale Informationen preiszugeben und sich der Rebellenallianz anzuschließen. Angriffe auf imperiale Einrichtungen Kasan Moor lieferte nützliche Informationen über Standorte und Verteidigung imperialer Standorte. Das nächste Ziel war nun der Jade-Mond, ein Mond von Loronar, auf dem sich imperiale Einrichtungen befanden. Die Bodentruppen, angeführt von Crix Madine, landeten auf dem Planeten, während die Sonderstaffel Unterstützung aus der Luft gab und die angreifenden AT-PTs angriff. Nachdem Luke Skywalker den Schildgenerator der Basis zerstört hatte, konnten die Bodentruppen erfolgreich die imperiale Anlage stürmen. Die nächste Mission führte die Sonderstaffel zu den Fabrikanlagen auf Balmorra, wo AT-ATs und AT-STs produziert wurden. Die T-47 Luftgleiter der Rebellen mussten zunächst unbemerkt an den Radaranlagen vorbeischlüpfen um dann den Angriff auf die Anlagen zu starten. Überrascht durch den Angriff, hatten die imperialen Verteidiger keine Chance sich gegen die Angreifer zu wehren. Die Fabriken wurden durch die Sonderstaffel zerstört. Nun war die von Schluchten durchzogene Welt Kile II an der Reihe. Um eine größere Durchschlagskraft zu besitzen, flog die Sonderstaffel diesmal mit Y-Flüglern. Das erste Ziel war ein Raumhafen, dessen Verteidigung schnell unter dem Rebellenfeuer zusammenbrach. Die Kasernen und das Sensorrelais wurden nach kurzer Zeit auch zerstört. Der Freude der Piloten wurde jedoch getrübt, als Wedge Antilles von einem TIE Abfangjäger abgeschossen wurde und notlanden musste. Antilles wurde daraufhin zur imperialen Gefängniswelt Kessel transportiert. Die Sonderstaffelpiloten waren natürlich sofort von der Idee begeistert, Antilles von Kessel zu retten. Antilles sollte nach der Landung auf Kessel mit einem Zug zu einem Gefängnis gebracht werden. Die X-Flügler der Staffel wurden auf Ionenkanonen umgerüstet, um den Zug zum Stillstand zu bringen. Nachdem Antilles gerettet war, wurden auch andere gefangene Rebellen von Kessel befreit. Moff Kohl Seerdon In der Zwischenzeit hatte Moff Kohl Seerdon Thyferra erobert. Dieser Planet war wegen der großen Produktion des Heilmittels Bacta von hoher Bedeutung für die Rebellen-Allianz. Seerdon konnte nun auf Thyferra seine Einheiten für einen großen Schlag gegen die Rebellen sammeln. Um dies zu verhindern führte die Sonderstaffel Überraschungsangriffe auf Planeten unter Seerdons Kontrolle, z.B. Taloraan, durch. Auf Taloraan, einem Bespin sehr ähnlichem Planeten, kämpfte die Staffel mit A-Flüglern. Unterstützung erhielten sie durch eine Corellianische Korvette. Das Angriffsziel waren mit Tibanna-Gas gefüllte Behälter, die auf stark bewachten Plattformen standen. Trotz einiger abgeschossener A-Flügler konnten die Rebellen die Schlacht erfolgreich beenden. Gleichzeitig hatten Rebellenkommandos versucht, ein paar AT-PTs von einer Forschungsstation auf Fest zu stehlen. Dies misslang jedoch und nun waren die AT-PTs von AT-ATs, Panzerdroiden und Geschütztürmen eingekesselt. Aufgabe der Sonderstaffel war es, die AT-PTs mit Snowspeedern aufzuspüren und sicher zur Landezone zu geleiten. Nachdem diese Aufgabe erledigt war, wurde der Schildgenerator der Anlage außer Kraft gesetzt und die Forschungsstation zerstört. Verärgert über die Niederlage auf Fest belagerte Seerdon jetzt die pazifistische Welt Chandrila, der Heimatplanet Mon Mothmas. Die Sonderstaffel beschützte einen Versorgungszug für die Hauptstadt Chandrilas. Als dieser in der Stadt angekommen war, wurden einige Zivilisten unter heftigem AT-ST-Beschuss mit Lambda-Fähren evakuiert. Seerdon befand sich zur gleichen Zeit auf dem Planeten und nahm Funkverbindung zu Kasan Moor auf um sie zu provozieren. Luke Skywalker konnte Kasan jedoch davon abhalten Seerdon anzugreifen, da nicht die genaue Stärke von Seerdons Schiffen bekannt war. So konnte Seerdon erst einmal entkommen. Um Chandrila zu rächen schlug Kasan Moor vor, eine in einem Vulkan gelegene Station des Imperiums auf Sullust anzugreifen. Da die Station von einem Schild geschützt war, mussten zuerst einige Transmitter, die den Schildgenerator mit thermaler Energie aus dem Vulkan versorgten, ausgeschaltet werde. Als sich der Schild aufgelöst hatte, konnte die Sonderstaffel die Station zerstören. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Moff Kohl Seerdon jedoch Thyferra erobert. Dieser Planet war wegen der großen Produktion des Heilmittels Bacta von hoher Bedeutung für die Rebellen-Allianz. Seerdon konnte nun auf Thyferra seine Einheiten für einen großen Schlag gegen die Rebellen sammeln. Um dies zu verhindern griff die Sonderstaffel nun Seerdons Kampfeinheiten auf Thyferra an. Nach einem harten Kampf gegen TIEs und Geschütze, blieb nur noch Seerdon selbst übrig, der mit seinem Landungsboot der Sentinel-Klasse an der Schlacht teilnahm. In einem Zweikampf, X-Flügler gegen Landungsboot, konnte Luke Skywalker Seerdon abschiessen. Er starb an Bord seines Schiffes. Schlacht von Hoth left|thumb|Schneegleiter der Sonderstaffel auf Hoth. Nun war die Sonderstaffel mit einem Großteil der Rebellenstreitkräfte auf dem abgelegenen Eisplaneten Hoth stationiert. Die Staffel war in Hangar 7 der Echo-Basis untergebracht. Jedoch wurde die Station schon nach kurzer Zeit von einem imperialen Suchdroiden entdeckt. Als die imperialen Sternenzerstörer im Hoth-System eintrafen, begannen die Rebellen sofort mit den Evakuierungsvorbereitungen. Da das Imperium nun mit einer großen Landungsaktion begann, mehrere AT-ATs, AT-STs und eine große Anzahl von Sturmtruppen wurden auf den Planeten geschickt, startete die Sonderstaffel, um die überforderten Bodentruppen und Geschütztürme der Rebellen zu unterstützen. Die Staffel flog mit zwölf Schneegleitern, jeweils mit zwei Mann besetzt, ein Pilot und ein Bordschütze. Da die Sonderstaffel nicht genügend Piloten zur Verfügung hatte, halfen andere Piloten, darunter Dash Rendar, aus. Da die Laserkanonen der Gleiter chancenlos gegen die starke Panzerung der Kampfläufer war, nutzten die Piloten auf Lukes Rat hin die Sekundärwaffe der Gleiter, die Harpunenkanone. Mit der Kanone sollte ein Schleppseil auf die Beine der Kampfläufer geschossen werden. Durch mehrfaches Umkreisen würde das Seil die Beine des Kampfläufers blockieren und zum Fall bringen. Beim Anflug auf den ersten AT-AT wurde Lukes Gleiter jedoch getroffen. Während Luke unverletzt und der Schneegleiter relativ unbeschädigt blieben, überlebte der Bordschütze, Dak Ralter, den Treffer nicht. Wedges Bordschützen, Wes Janson, gelang es nun, das Schleppseil an den Beinen des AT-ATs zu befestigen und zu Fall zu bringen. In einem weiteren Anflug gab Luke Zev Senesca Deckung. Kurz bevor Zev die Harpune abfeuern konnte, wurde er am Bug getroffen. Durch die austretende Rauchwolke konnte Zev nichts mehr sehen. Er prallte gegen den nächsten AT-AT. Nun wurde auch wurde Lukes Maschine getroffen, was ihn zu einer Notlandung zwang. Als er ausgestiegen war, zerstörte er einen entgegenkommenden Kampfläufer, indem er sich an dessen Unterseite heftete, ein Loch mit seinem Lichtschwert in die Panzerung schnitt und eine Mine in den Innenraum warf. Nach der Schlacht versammelten sich die überlebenden Piloten am Südhang der Echo-Basis, wo ihre X-Flügler und die letzten Transporter zum Abflug zum Sammelpunkt der Rebellenflotte bereit standen. Luke flog jedoch nicht zum Sammelpunkt, sondern nach Dagobah. Da Luke seine Jediausbildung begann, wurde Wedge Antilles nun der Staffelführer. Die Staffel wurde mit zwölf Piloten neu zusammengestellt. Schlacht von Endor Vor der Schlacht von Endor half die Sonderstaffel Ace Azzameen bei der Entführung der imperialen Landungsfähre Tydirium. Die Tydirum wurde benötigt, um während der Schlacht von Endor ein Einsatzkommando unter der Führung Han Solos verdeckt nach Endor zu bringen. Die Sonderstaffel hingegen kämpfte die Schlacht im All. Sie hatte den Befehl, den Hauptreaktor im Inneren des zweiten Todessterns auszuschalten. Laut den Berichten des Geheimdienstes der Rebellion sollten sich der Todesstern noch im Bau befinden und keine Schilde besitzen. Zu Ehren der Schlacht von Yavin benannte sich die Staffel für diese Schlacht in Rotstaffel um. Zusammen mit dem Rest der Rebellenflotte sprang die Rotstaffel von Sullust aus in den Hyperraum. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie vor dem Endor umkreisendem Todesstern aus dem Hyperraum. Sie erkannten, dass sie in eine Falle geraten waren, da die Schilde des Todessterns entgegen der Berichte der Bothanspione hochgefahren waren und in voller Kampfbereitschaft war. Gleichzeitig tauchte eine riesige imperiale Streitmacht auf. Die Rotstaffel ging sofort in Angriffsstellung über und griff die angreifenden TIEs an. Rot Vier, Derek Klivian, wurde getroffen, jedoch nicht zerstört. right|thumb|Wedge Antilles und Lando Calrissian zerstören den Hauptreaktor des Todessterns. Als der Schirm des Todessterns von dem Einsatzkommando auf Endor ausgeschaltet worden war, flog Wedge Antilles zusammen mit Tycho Celchu, Lando Calrissian mit dem Millennium Falken und einigen anderen Piloten in den Hauptschacht zum Reaktor des Todessterns rein. In dem Schachtlabyrinth teilten sich die Sternenjäger auf. Wedge Antilles und Lando Calrissian fanden schließlich den Hauptreaktor. Wedge feuerte seine Protonentorpedos auf den Nordturm, während Lando Aufschlagsraketen auf den Hauptreaktor schoss. Der Reaktor brach nun in sich zusammen und der Todesstern wurde in einer Kettenreaktion zerstört. Wedge und Lando konnten gerade noch der Explosion entkommen. Schlacht von Bakura Bereits einen Tag nach der siegreichen Schlacht von Endor, bekam Wedge Antilles und insbesondere die Sonderstaffel eine nächste wichtige Mission zugeteilt. Die Trümmer des Zweiten Todessterns waren noch nicht ganz abgekühlt, als Wedge das Schlachtfeld mit einer Spürtruppe nach verdächtigen Vorkommnissen durchsuchte. Ein Imperiales Patrouillenschiff hatte die Old Republic, eine Korvette der Allianz, vernichtet und bevor die Patrouille die Aufklärungssonden im Orbit über Endor zerstören konnte, wurde der Überwachungsgürtel der Allianz wieder aufgebaut, um gerade solche imperialen Spannungen einzelner Schiffe im Keim zu ersticken. Während der Untersuchung eines einzelnen Drohnenschiffs löste Wedge versehentlich den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aus. Nachdem auch Luke eintraf, konnte eine Kurierdrohne aus dem Wrack geborgen werden. Die folgende Auswertung ergab, dass der imperiale Außenposten Bakura von fremden Invasoren, den Ssi-ruuk angegriffen wurde, und sich hilfesuchend an Palpatine wenden wollte, um imperiale Verstärkung zu beordern. Da der Imperator mitsamt einem Großteil der Imperialen Flotte besiegt worden war, schien es fraglich, ob imperiale Hilfe den Außenposten erreichen konnte. Doch Leia Organa wies darauf hin, dass es trotz der schweren Verluste, die die Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor erlitt, wichtig war, dem Außenposten zu helfen. Sie war sich sicher, dass das geschwächte Imperium nicht in der Lage dazu war, Hilfe zu leisten. So wollte Leia gleichzeitig einen diplomatischen Nutzen aus der Mission gewinnen, indem sie die Bewohner Bakuras von der Rebellen-Allianz überzeugt, sodass sie sich ihrer anschließen und sich vom Machteinfluss des Imperiums abwenden. Luke Skywalker wurde mit einem Stoßtrupp von fünf corellianschen Kanonenbooten, einer corelliansichen Korvette und dem kleinen Kreuzer der ''Quasar-Feuer''-Klasse, genannt Flurry, ins Krisengebiet entsandt. Außerdem begleitete Wedge den Trupp mit seiner Sonderstaffel, woraus sich eine zusätzliche Streitmacht von über drei A-Flügler, vier B-Flügler und 20 X-Flügler ergab. Als sie in der Nähe Bakuras aus dem Hyperraum fielen, platzten sie direkt in eine laufende Schlacht zwischen Commander Pter Thanas imperialer Streitmacht und den fremden Invasoren. Da das Imperium kurz vor einer Niederlage stand, war Thanas gezwungen, die Hilfe der Rebellen-Allianz anzunehmen. Schließlich gelang es der Sonderstaffel in Zusammenarbeit mit den imperialen Resttruppen, die Invasoren über die Grenzen des Systems zurückzutreiben. Nach Bakura wurde die Sonderstaffel erneut reformiert. Die Kämpfe nach Bakura Endor hatte die Staffel schon einige gute Piloten gekostet und Bakura hatte das Problem noch verschlimmert. In den ersten Tagen nach Bakura wurde das was von der Rogue Staffel übrig war in das Rndor System zurück beodert, wo die Piloten unterschiedlichste Dienste leisteten. So meldete Wedge Antilles sich beispielsweise freiwillig bei den Aufräumarbeiten über Endor zu helfen und Wes Janson übernahm die Aufegben eines Kundschafters auf der Oberfläche des Mondes. Allerdings erheilten die Beiden schon bald von ihrem alten Commander, Luke Skywalker einen neuen Auftrag. Sie sollten auf einem Planeten, die Bereitschaft zur Übernahme durch die Rebellen überprüfen. Da es Wedegs Heimat Corellia war, sagte er zu. Wes nahm auch an und ebenso die Piloten Ten Nunb und Tycho Celchu. Unter Skywalkers Führung machten sie sich auf nach Corellia. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen gerieten die fünf Piloten in einen Hinterhalt der imperialen Streitkräfte, unter der Führung General Weirs. Zum Entsetzen der Rebellen galt dieser Angriff allerdings nicht ihnen. Die Imperialen verwüsteten Coronet City nur um die Bevölkerung einzuschüchtern. Wedge gab an Ten Nunb Weisung die sich zurückziehenden Imperialen zu verfolgen und dies machte der Sullustaner auch und einen weiteren Befehl an Tycho die Jäger zu holen. Ten hatte das Pech von der imperialen Nachut gefangen genommen zu werden und Wedge, Luke und Wes kammen zu spät um ihn aus deren Händen zu retten. Nur das eintreffen Tychos und der drei durch Astrodroiden gesteuerten X-Flügler verhinderte eine endgültige Aufgabe des Sullustaners. Doch in der dicht beflogenen Handelsroute über Corellia und einem schweren Gefecht von einigen TIE-Jägern verloren die vier Rebellen den Transporter mit dem gefangenen Kameraden. Rettung eines Kameraden Zum Glück für das ungleiche Quartett, gelang es R2-D2 die Sprungkoordinaten der imperialen Transporter zu ermitteln. Sie führten die Rebellen nach Tralus. Während Wedge seine Kameraden durch die unterirdischen Tunnel führte, stand der arme Ten Nunb Todesqualen aus. General Weir amputierte dem Rebellen während eines Verhörs einfach die rechte Hand. Die Informationen die Ten offenbahret waren überholt, aber der imperiale Kommandant entschied sie mit seinem privaten TIE-Abfangjäger sofort nach Coruscant zu bringen. In dem Moment als er samt seiner Eskorte den Start einleiten wollte wurden die schweren Tore des Hangars aufgerissen und die Mitglieder der Rogue Staffel stürmten unter heftigen Blasterfeuer herrein. Die Eidolon Nach dem Tod Jabbas herrschte auf Tatooine ein Machtvakuum. Mehrere Verbrecherlords, darunter Firith Olan, fochten Bandenkriege um die Herrschaft aus. Auch das Imperium und die Neue Republik waren an dem Planeten interessiert. Der offizielle Grund für die Reise der Sonderstaffel nach Tatooine war ein Empfang auf Huff Darklighters Anwesen zum Todestag seines Sohnes Bigg. In Wirklichkeit wurde die Sonderstaffel nach Tatooine geschickt um der Geheimdienstagentin Winter bei der Beschaffung einer imperialen Diskette im Besitz Huff Darklighters behilflich zu sein. Während sich Wedge Antilles, Winter, Tycho Celchu und Elscol Loro auf dem Empfang befanden, sollten die anderen Piloten der Sonderstaffel zusammen mit Kapp Dendo einen Angriff auf das Darklighteranwesen inszenieren. In dem dadurch entstehenden Durcheinander wollte Winter die Diskette aus Huffs Tresor stehlen. Bevor die Sonderstaffel jedoch den Scheinangriff starten konnte, griffen Kriminelle im Dienste Firith Olans das Anwesen an und stahlen die Diskette. Nach einer missglückten Verfolgungsjagd kehrten die Piloten zu Huff Darklighter zurück, der ihnen nach ein bisschen Überredungsarbeit eine Kopie der Diskette aushändigte. Eine Untersuchung der Diskette ergab, dass auf ihr ein Bestandsverzeichnis abgespeichert war, in dem Waffenlager auf Tatooine, Jäger und Schiffe beschrieben waren. Ein Eintrag weckte besonderes Interesse: Eidolon. Angeblich war die Eidolon während ihres Jungfernflugs spurlos verschwunden. Das Schiff hatte genug Feuerkraft, dass es gereicht hätte um die Herrschaft über Tatooine zu sichern, weswegen so viele Verbrecher hinter dem Schiff her waren. left|thumb|Die Eidolon Währeddessen hatte Firith Olan ein Waffenlager entdeckt, das in dem Tunnel eines Krayt-Drachen lag. In diesem Lager waren viele TIE Abfangjäger gelagert, die er direkt gegen die Sonderstaffel einsetzte, die ihn bereits aufgespürt hatte. Die Abfangjäger stellten jedoch kein ernstes Problem für die Staffel dar. Nachdem die TIEs zerstört waren, flog Elscol einen Befehl von Wedge missachtend direkt in den Krayt-Tunnel herein um das Lager auszulöschen. Als das Lager zerstört war sprengte sie sich einen Weg durch die Tunneldecke frei. Daraufhin verfolgte die Sonderstaffel Firith Olans Frachter und seine verbliebenen TIEs in den Orbit Tatooines. Dort angekommen tauchte überraschend ein ganzes Geschwader von TIE Sternenjägern auf. Diese hatten es allerdings nicht auf die Sonderstaffel abgesehen, sondern auf Firith Olan, der jedoch nach Ryloth entkommen konnte. Wedge, Tycho, Elscol und Winter, sowie ein paar Imperiale folgten ihm zu dem dortigen Raumhafen Kala'unn. Cazne'olan, das Oberhaupt des dort ansäßigen Olan-Clans, verweigerte Firith Olan dort die Zuflucht. Stattdessen wollte er Firith an den Sieger eines Wettebewerbs zwischen Wedge und Winter auf der einen Seite und zwei Spezialkräften des Imperiums auf der anderen Seite übergeben. Ziel war es zuerst eine goldene Kugel zu erreichen. Schon kurz nach dem Beginn des Wettbewerbs hatte eine riesige Kreatur Winter und einen der beiden Imperialen mit seinen Tentakeln außer Gefecht gesetzt. Anstatt weiterzulaufen um die Kugel als Erster zu erreichen stoppte Wedge um Winter aus den Fängen der Kreatur zu befreien. Währenddessen hatte der andere Imp die Kugel erreicht. Jedoch stellte sich der ganze Wettbewerb als List heraus, da er in Wirklichkeit nur auf virtueller Ebene ausgetragen worden war. In der Zwischenzeit jedoch hatte der imperiale Captain Marl Semtin durch Bestechung des Hafenmeisters Firith Olan befreien und mit ihm zur Eidolon auf Tatooine fliehen können. Seine Spezialkräfte hatte er auf Ryloth zurück gelassen. Verärgert über die Ehrlosigkeit ihres Befehlshabers schlossen sich diese nun der Neuen Republik an. Zurück auf Tatooine entdeckte die Sonderstaffel durch Zufall die Eidolon, die in einem Berg versteckt lag. Die Eidolon schickte sofort dutzende Abfangjäger aus. Während die Sonderstaffel die Jäger bekämpfte, stürmten die ehemaligen Spezialkräfte des Imperiums unter der Führung Sixtus Quins die Basis und eroberten sie. Dabei töteten sie auch Captain Semtin. Unterdessen war Tycho im Luftkampf schwer getroffen wurde, woraufhin er aussteigen musste, aber nicht ohne vorher den Autopiloten auf Kollisionskurs mit feindlichen Sternenjägern zu programmieren. Auch Plourr Ilo musste kurz darauf notlanden, konnte aber gerade noch von Kapp Dendo aus ihrem explodierendem X-Flügler befreien. Da sich immer noch ein Sternenzerstörer im Orbit befand, missachtete Elscol Loro erneut ihre Befehle nd flog in den Hanger des Zerstörers, wo sie erheblichen Schaden anrichten konnte. Nach der erfolgreichen Schlacht wurde die Eidolon-Basis an die rechtmäßige Regierung Tatooines übergeben und Elscol Loro verließ die Staffel, da sie ein Angebot zur Führung einer Befreiungsarmee gegen das Imperium erhalten hatte. Die Befreiung Eiattus Auf Eiattu VI, der Heimatwelt der Sonderstaffelpilotin Plourr Ilo tobte ein blutiger Bürgerkrieg zwischen dem Bataillon der Volksbefreiung (BDV), angeführt von Plourrs angeblichem Bruder Harran, und der Priamsta, dem Adel Eiattus. Zudem stand der Planet noch unter Kontrolle der imperialen Moff Leonia Tavira. Der Großherzog Gror Pernon wurde nun von der Priamsta geschickt um die rechtmäßige Herrscherin Eiattus zurückzuholen: Plourr Ilo. Nach anfänglichem Widerwillen entschied sie sich dazu zu helfen und so flog sie mit der Sonderstaffel nach Eiattu. Nachdem sie dort zusammen mit Wedge und Tycho freudig begrüßt wurde, begegnete sie Count Rial Pernon, der in ihrer Kindheit zu ihrem zukünftigem Ehemann bestimmt worden war. Zuerst will sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, was sich jedoch ändert. Die anderen Piloten der Sonderstaffel begaben sich derweil auf eine Erkundungstour in die umliegenden Sümpfe, wo sie in einen imperialen Hinterhalt gerieten. Wedge flog sofort zusammen mit Rial Pernon und ein paar einheimischen Piloten los, um die Piloten zu retten. Nachdem die angreifenden TIEs zerstört waren tauchten Anhänger des BDV auf und erledigten die übrig gebliebenen Sturmtruppen. Am nächsten Tag entdeckten die Sonderstaffelpiloten im Sumpf einen imperialen Gray-Generator. Plötzlich explodierte der Generator und Nrin wurde unter die Wasseroberfläche geschleudert. Daraufhin erschienen imperiale Gruppen aus ihren Verstecken und nahmen die Piloten fest. Der Quarren Nrin konnte der Festnahme entgehen, da er sich immer noch unter Wasser befand. Die Piloten wurden abgeführt und in Taviras Gefängnis eingesperrt um als Geisel zu dienen, falls Taviras Pläne misslingen würden. Zur selben Zeit starteten maskierte Truppen einen Angriff auf Plourr und Rial Pernon, der jedoch misslang. Wie sich herausstellte gehörten diese Truppen zu den Priamsta. Kurz darauf startete das Bataillon der Volkesbefreiung eine Revolution und stürmte das imperiale Hauptquartier. Dies war jedoch nur eine Finte des Imperiums, da der Anführer des BDV, Plourrs angeblicher Bruder Harran, in Wahrheit ein imperialer Spion mit den eingepflanzten Erinnerungen des echten Harran war. Der echte Harran war vor vielen Jahren von Plourr getötet worden, da er unter dem Einfluss Darth Vaders stand. Der Spion sollte nun das BDV ins Verderben führen und so standen die Soldaten des BDV plötzlich unter heftigem Beschuss von Turbolasern und TIEs. Plourr, Tycho und Wedge konnten ihnen jedoch helfen und erledigten die TIEs und Turbolaser. In den Trümmern der Stadt kam es schließlich zur Konfrontation zwischen Plourr und Harran. Als er nicht einsehen wollte, dass er nicht der echte Harran war, setzte Plourr ihn mit einem Blaster außer Gefecht. Währenddessen hatte Nrin eine imperiale Patrouille die nach ihm suchte überwältigt und deren Gleiter übernommen. Er befreite die restlichen Piloten aus dem Gefängnis. Tavira floh darauf von Eiattu. Plourr blieb als Herrscherin auf ihrem Heimatplaneten, jedoch hielt Wedge ihr einen Platz in der Sonderstaffel frei. Es sollte nicht die letzte Begegnung zwischen der Sonderstaffel und Tavira sein, da sie sieben Jahre später mit den Invids erneut für Aufruhr in der Galaxie sorgte. Siehe: Auf der Suche nach den Invids Die Eroberung Coruscants right|thumb|Die Schlacht von Borleias. Ausbildung auf Folor 5 NSY beschloss Admiral Ackbar die Sonderstaffel wieder auferstehen zu lassen, da die Staffel einen hohen symbolischen Wert im Kampf gegen das Imperium hatte. So wurde die Staffel dann 6 NSY unter der Führung von Wedge Antilles neu gegründet, um das Imperium unter der Leitung von Ysanne Isard zu bekämpfen und Coruscant einzunehmen. Aus politischen Gründen war Antilles gezwungen, nicht nur die besten Piloten für seine Staffel zu nehmen, sondern auch Piloten von Welten, die für die Neue Republik wichtig waren. Von Thyferra kamen gleich zwei Piloten, die die beiden rivalisierenden Bactaproduzenten Xucphra und Zaltin vertraten. Diese Piloten waren Erisi Dlarit und Bror Jace. Die Bothan beanspruchten ebenfalls einen Platz, da sie ihrer Meinung nach ein wichtiger Bestandteil auf dem Weg zur Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns waren. Diesen Platz besetzten sie mit Peshk Vri'syk. Da mit Wedge Antilles und Corran Horn bereits zwei Corellianer in der Staffel flogen, entschied sich Antilles entgegen der Wünsche Admiral Ackbars und General Salms nicht für den Corellianer Dreegan, sondern für den erst 16-jährigen Gavin Darklighter, der auf Tatooine aufgewachsen war. Er war ein Cousin des bei Yavin IV gefallenen Biggs Darklighter. Er entwarf das neue Wappen der Staffel. Zudem ernannte Antilles Tycho Celchu zum stellvertretenden Staffelführer und Ausbilder der neuen Piloten, was General Horton Salm sehr missfiel, da Celchu zu dem Zeitpunkt unter dem Verdacht stand, ein imperialer Spion zu sein. Antilles und Salm einigten sich jedoch auf den Kompromiss, dass Celchu in den Einsätzen ohne Bewaffnung mit einer Landungsfähre fliegen würde. Die weiteren Piloten waren der Gand Ooryl Qrygg, der Anwalt Nawara Ven von Ryloth, Rhysati Ynr von Bespin, Lujayne Forge von Kessel, die Rodianerin Andoorni Hui und der Shistavane Riv Shiel. Außerdem wurde der Staffel der Protokolldroide M-3PO zugeteilt, der schon bald das erstaunliche Talent zeigte, so gut wie alles irgendwie besorgen zu können. Zunächst bezog die Staffel einen Stützpunkt auf Folor, einem Mond von Commenor, der in der Nähe der Kernwelten liegt. Die Piloten wurden dort in einem Übungszentrum für Kampfpiloten ausgebildet. Während der Ausbildungszeit enstand auch schon früh die Rivalität zwischen den beiden besten Piloten der Staffel: Corran Horn und Bror Jace. Die Piloten mussten verschiedene Übungen absolvieren, wie z.B. das Erlösungs-Szenario. Das Erlösungsszenario war ein wichtiges Auswahlkriterium für die Aufnahme in die Sonderstaffel. Corran Horn bestand das Szenario mit der höchsten Punktzahl, gefolgt von Gavin Darklighter und Bror Jace. Eine weitere Übung wurde im Schweinetrog, einem Graben auf Folor, ausgeführt. Ziel war es im Graben möglichst viele Ziele auszuschalten. Corran begann die Übung zusammen mit Ooryl Qrygg. Dies sah Corran als die perfekte Möglichkeit, sich vor den anderen zu beweisen. Was er jedoch nicht wusste: Seine Anflugdaten wurden auf Befehl von Wedge von Corrans Astromech-Einheit Pfeifer an den Rest der Staffel gesendet. So schnitten die anderen Piloten erheblich besser ab. Erbost darüber beschwerte er sich bei Wedge, der ihm jedoch klar machte, dass es wichtig sei, als Team zusammenzuarbeiten. Nach nur einem Monat Ausbildung, normal sind vier bis sechs Monate, wurde die Staffel in den aktiven Dienst nach Talasea versetzt. Talasea Talasea war eine Welt die in der Nähe der Kernwelten, und somit auch in der Nähe Coruscants, und wurde aus genau diesem Grund als Stützpunkt ausgewählt. Denn die Hauptwelt des Imperiums sollte erobert werden, bevor unabhängige Kriegsherren, wie z.B. Zsinj, auf die Idee kämen den Planeten einzunehmen. Zuerst einmal sollte die Sonderstaffel aber in der Gegend um Talasea Schiffe eskortieren, Nachschubrouten des Imperiums aufdecken und die Stärke des Imperiums einschätzen. Um zu vermeiden, dass der neue Stützpunkt zu früh bekannt werden würde, wurde der Flug nach Talasea als Astronavigations- und Hyperraumsprung ausgegeben. Während der Reise nach Talasea wurde die Sonderstaffel im Chorax-System überraschend von einem imperialen Interdictor-Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum gezogen. Der Abfangkreuzer war jedoch nicht beabsichtigt in dem System aufgestellt worden um der Sonderstaffel einen Hinterhalt zu stellen, da er bei der Ankunft der Staffel gerade Mirax Terriks Schmuggleryacht, die Pulsarrochen, am verfolgen war. Die Sonderstaffel griff natürlich sofort ein um der Yacht zu helfen und attackierte die TIE Abfangjäger die den Kreuzer unterstützten. Als Corran Horn zu nah an den Kreuzer heranflog wurde er von den Ionengeschützen des Schiffes schwer getroffen, so dass seine Triebwerksenergie ausfiel. Während er bewegungslos im All hing, zerstörten die Anderen den Schild des Abfangkreuzers, der daraufhin aus dem Gefecht flüchtete. Allerdings lag Corrans X-Flügler auf dem direkten Fluchtweg der Imperialen. Tycho Celchu hilf ihm, indem er seine Zielsensoren mit Corrans X-Flügler verband. So konnte Corran Horn zwei der Abfangjäger abschiessen. Der Abfangkreuzer war jedoch bereits in den Hyperraum entkommen. Nach dem Gefecht wurde Corran von der Pulsarrochen gerettet und nach Talasea gebracht. Nun plante die Neue Republik den Planeten Borleias einzunehmen, um einen Stützpunkt in der Nähe Coruscants zu besitzen. Der Angriff verlief jedoch völlig katastrophal und endete mit dem Verlust zweier Piloten. Corran Horn arbeitete jedoch an einem Plan für einen zweiten Angriff gegen Borleias, der diesmal erfolgreich endete. Danach sollte Coruscant erobert werden. Dafür wurde zuerst die Sonderstaffel eingesetzt um verdeckt auf dem Planeten zu ermitteln. Sie sollten die Schwachstellen der Verteidigung finden und die Schilde des Planeten senken, um einen Angriff der Rebellen-Flotte zu ermöglichen. Der Staffel gelang es die Schilde zu senken, doch bei der Übernahme Coruscants stürzte Corran Horn ab und wurde für Tod gehalten. Tycho Celchu wurde vorgeworfen die Staffel verraten und Corran ermordet zu haben. Der Bacta-Krieg thumb|right|180px|Schlacht von Thyferra Danach wurden die orangefarbenen Uniformen der Piloten durch grüne abgelöst, um damit ihren gefallenen Kameraden Corran zu ehren. Dieser flog nämlich einen grünen X-Flügler. Die Staffel musste in der Zeit nach Coruscants Eroberung für den Bacta-Nachschub der Republik sorgen. Da auf dem Planeten das Krytos-Virus ausgebrochen war. Die Zahlreichen infizierten mussten mit Bacta versorgt werden, wenn das Virus besiegt werden sollte. Ysanne Isard hatte sich unterdessen nach Thyferra zurückgezogen und hemmte die Bacta-Produktion. So entbrannte der Bacta-Krieg, in dem die Sonderstaffel schließlich über Isard siegte und den Planeten unter Kontrolle brachte. Der letzte Großadmiral Eher zufällig befand sich die Sonderstaffel zur Zeit des imperialen Angriffs bei den Werften von Sluis Van. Als ein scheinbar leerer Frachter sich den Werften näherte, ließ Wedge seine Staffel starten. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, was sich bewahrheitete, als der Frachter explodierte und Dutzende von TIE-Jägern ausspuckte. Die Schlacht von Sluis Van hatte begonnen. Obwohl sie die Imperiale Flotte zum Rückzug zwang, merkte die Neue Republik spätestens jetzt, dass das Imperium noch nicht besiegt war und ein neues Oberhaupt hatte. 9 NSY hatte Thrawn, der letzte Großadmiral des Imperators, das Oberkommando übernommen und große Teile des Imperiums wieder geeint. Aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurückgekehrt, operierte er nun vom Äußeren Rand aus und zielte auf das Herz der Neuen Republik. Während es dieser wegen fehlender Transportkapazität an Kriegsschiffen mangelte, um gegen Thrawn vorzugehen, ging sie jeder Spur nach, um die Anzahl der Kampfschiffe zu erhöhen. Auch Thrawn hatte einen Mangel an Kriegsschiffen. Durch den nun elf Jahre andauernden Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg hatte die Imperiale Flotte stark an Größe verloren. Nun suchte er nach Schiffen für seine neue Klonarmee. Als sich Beweise um die Existenz der Katana-Flotte erhärteten, starteten beide Fraktionen den Wettlauf um die kampfstarke Flotte. In der anschließenden Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte beteiligte sich die Sonderstaffel bei der Vertreibung der Imperialen Kräfte. Dennoch hatte der Großadmiral 178 dieser Schiffe wieder in Dienst gestellt. Angetrieben von dem Dunklen Jedi Joruus C'baoth ließ er sich zu einem Angriff auf Coruscant hinreißen. Er konnte den Planeten letztendlich nicht erobern, schaffte es aber dennoch, das Verwaltungszentrum der Galaxis lahm zu legen. Mit seiner neu erworbenen Tarnfeldtechnologie hatte er mehrere Asteroiden ausgerüstet und schleuste diese während der Schlacht in den Orbit aus. Zusätzlich hatte er noch Leerläufe machen lassen, sodass die Neue Republik letztendlich nicht wusste, wie viele dieser Asteroiden im Orbit von Coruscant lauerten. Sie musste also die ganze Zeit den planetaren Schild aktiviert lassen, was den Handel und die Kommunikation erschwerte und den Planeten in einem andauernden Belagerungszustand beließ. Um einerseits die Leerläufe von den echten Asteroiden zu unterscheiden und andererseits die Getarnten erstmal zu finden, brauchte die Neue Republik eine sogenannte KGF-Anlage. Auf der Suche nach den Invids left|thumb|120px|Moff Leonia Tavira 11 NSY hatte die Sonderstaffel einen neuen Gegner: Die Invids. Die Invids waren eine Vereinigung von Piratengruppen, die von der ehemaligen imperialen Moff Leonia Tavira angeführt worden. Tavira agierte von ihrem Sternzerstörer, der Invidious. Von dort aus gab sie den einzelnen Piratengruppen kurzfristig die Befehle für Überfalle auf Raumschiffe, zumeist Luxusliner. Waren Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik zur Hilfe eingetroffen, waren die Invids auch schon wieder verschwunden, da sie von den Jensaarai, machtsensitiven Wesen unter dem Befehl Taviras, rechtzeitig gewarnt worden. Da die Invids so nicht zu erwischen waren, wurde ein Hinterhalt geplant. Während die Sonderstaffel sich in einem Asteroidenfeld im K'vath-System versteckte, spielte der Luxusliner Glitzerstern den Lockvogel. Die Glitzerstern startete von Alakatha, dem ersten Mond von K'vath 5. Sofort tauchte die Booty Full. ein Kreuzer der Invids im System auf und machte sich bereit die Glitzerstern zu entern. Das Schiff setzte 18 Tri-Jäger, Missgeburten die aus dem Cockpit eines TIE Jägers und drei Solarsegeln bestehen, ab. Die Sonderstaffel setzte sich hinter die Jäger und schoss einen nach dem anderen ab, jedoch wurde Ooryl durch eine Ionenkanone außer Gefecht gesetzt und Reme Pollar war so schwer getroffen, dass sie ihren X-Flügler verlassen musste. Die letzte Pilotin der Invids entschloss sich zu einem Duell mit Corran Horn, das sie aber nicht überlebte. Von dem Captain der Booty Full konnten einige Informationen über die Invids in Erfahrung gebracht werden. Als die Piloten zurück auf Coruscant waren, erfuhr Corran Horn, dass seine Frau Mirax entführt worden war. Daraufhin quittierte Corran den Dienst und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Währenddessen traf die Sonderstaffel häufiger auf die Invids, konnten jedoch nicht herausfinden, von wo aus die Invidious operierte. Monate später sollten die Verantwortlichen der Kuat-Werften auf Xa Fel verhaftet werden, da sie den Planeten extrem verschmutzten. Damit sie nicht entkommen konnten war auch ein Abfangkreuzer, der Sprünge in den Hyperraum verhinderte, sowie die Sonderstaffel im Einsatz. Wie es der Zufall so wollte hatten auch die Invids geplant, Xa Fel mit einer großen Streitmacht, angeführt von der Invidious, anzugreifen. So wurden die Invids direkt vor Flotte der Neuen Republik aus dem Hyperraum gezogen. Corran Horn, der sich auf der Suche nach den Invids bei ihnen eingeschlichen hatte, befehligte eine der Piratenstaffeln im Kampf gegen seine Freunde. Ooryl und Gavin Darklighter versuchten ihn abzuschießen, da sie nicht wussten, das Corran vor ihnen flog. Allerdings trafen beide nicht. Eine von Corrans Staffelkameradinnen erwischte jedoch Ooryl, so dass dieser gezwungen war auszusteigen. Danach setzte sich Tycho Celchu hinter Corran, der nicht so leicht abzuschütteln war. Inmitten des Duells kam der Rückzugsbefehl von der Invidious. Tycho schoss dem zurückfliegenden Corran noch zwei Torpedos hinterher, die aber nicht trafen. Wieder einmal waren die Invids entkommen. Ein paar Wochen später wurden die Invids jedoch während der Rettungmission von Mirax Terrik durch Corran und Luke Skywalker zerschlagen und die Jensaarai waren nicht länger im Dienst von Tavira. Taviras Piratengruppe war somit unbedeutend geworden. Ausrüstung Uniform Die Piloten der Sonderstaffel trugen den typischen orangefarbenen Pilotenoverall der Rebellenallianz. Dieser war in der Lage, Risse selbstständig zu verschließen. Diese Fähigkeit rettete schon einigen Piloten das Leben, die im All z.B. mit abgetrennten Gliedmaßen ihren Sternenjäger verlassen mussten. Der Helm war bei jedem Piloten individuell gekennzeichnet. Wappen Das Wappen der Sonderstaffel wurde 4 NSY von Gavin Darklighter entworfen. Es wurde auf einem Ärmel des Overalls getragen. Es zeigt zwölf weiße X-Flügler die kreisförmig um das blaue Abzeichen der Rebellen-Allianz angeordnet sind und mit den Nasen nach außen zeigen. Sie führen einen roten Schweif hinter sich her und befinden sich auf schwarzem Grund. Außenherum liegt ein blauer Ring in dem sich vier rote Sterne und der Name der Staffel befinden. Den Rand bildet ein dünner goldener Ring. Fahrzeuge thumb|left|Ein X-Flügler, der Standardsternenjäger der Sonderstaffel Der Standartsternenjäger der Sonderstaffel war der T-65 X-Flügler von Incom. In der Regel wurde der Sternenjäger von der Neuen Republik gestellt, jedoch gab es auch Ausnahmen, da z.B. Corran Horn einen eigenen X-Flügler aus seiner Zeit beim Corellianischen Sicherheitsdienst CorSec besaß. Je nach den missionsspezifischen Bedingungen flog die Staffel aber auch mit anderen Raumschiffen. In mehreren Schlachten, unter anderem der Schlacht von Hoth, kam der T-47 Luftgleiter, auch von Incom, zum Einsatz, da dieser gut für den Einsatz in Kämpfen innerhalb der Atmosphäre geeignet war. Zudem verfügte der Luftgleiter Schleppseile, um AT-ATs zu Fall zu bringen. In seltenen Fällen wurden auch andere Sternenjäger der Rebellen-Allianz eingesetzt, wie z.B. der Y-Flügler zur Bombardierung feindlicher Bodenstationen und der A-Flügler.Während ihres Einsatzes auf Coruscant benutzten die Piloten auch Z-95-Kopfjäger. Der V-Flügler kam nur in der Schlacht von Mon Calamari zum Einsatz. In einigen Infiltrationsmissionen wurden sogar TIEs geflogen. Außerdem benutzte Tycho Celchu nach der Neugründung der Sonderstaffel 6 NSY für einige Missionen eine unbewaffnete Landungsfähre, da er unter dem Verdacht stand, ein imperialer Spion zu sein. Als die Staffel im Bacta-Krieg ihren Dienst bei der Republik quittierte, durften sie die Jäger der Republik nicht mitnehmen und mussten sich sich eigene beschaffen. Bei der Suche nach Ersatzteilen war ihnen auch Mirax Vater Booster Terrik behilflich. Im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg wurden die Maschinen der Staffel auf den neuen Gegner angepasst, sodass sie neue Feuerfunktionen eingebaut bekamen, mit denen sie die Verteitugung durch die Dovin Basale der Yuuzhan Vong durchdringen konnten. Missionsübersicht 0 NSY *Schlacht von Tatooine *Schlacht von Barkhesh *Schlacht von Chorax 1 NSY *Schlacht von Corellia *Schlacht von Gerrard V *Schlacht um den Jade-Mond *Schlacht von Balmorra *Schlacht von Kile II *Schlacht von Kessel *Schlacht von Taloraan *Schlacht von Fest *Schlacht von Chandrila *Schlacht von Sullust *Schlacht von Thyferra 3 NSY *Schlacht von Hoth 4 NSY *Schlacht von Endor *Schlacht von Bakura *Schlacht von Tatooine *Schlacht von Eiattu VI 6 NSY *Schlacht von Chorax 7 NSY *Schlacht um Thyferra *Schlacht von Ession *Schlacht um die Razor's Kiss *Mission auf Saffalore 9 NSY *Schlacht von Sluis Van *Schlacht von Coruscant 10 NSY *Schlacht von Mon Calamari 11 NSY *Schlacht von K'vath *Schlacht von Xa Fel 25 NSY *Schlacht von Dantooine *Schlacht von Ithor *Schlacht um Coruscant Personal right|thumb|Mitglieder der Sonderstaffel. Nach Yavin bis Hoth 0 NSY - 3 NSY *Wedge Antilles *Tarrin Datch *Wes Janson *Zev Kabir *Hobbie Klivian *Tenk Lenso († bei der Schlacht von Hoth 3 NSY) *Kasan Moor *Kesin Ommis *Dak Ralter († bei der Schlacht von Hoth 3 NSY) *Dash Rendar *Zev Senesca († bei der Schlacht von Hoth 3 NSY) *Luke Skywalker *Kit Valent († bei der Schlacht von Hoth 3 NSY) Nach Hoth bis Endor 3 NSY - 4 NSY *Wedge Antilles *Shira Brie *Carithlee *Tycho Celchu *Grizz Frix († bei der Schlacht von Endor 4 NSY) *Wes Janson *Hobbie Klivian *Snoke Loroan († bei der Schlacht von Endor 4 NSY) *Gayla Riemann *Keir Santage († bei der Schlacht von Endor 4 NSY) *Will Scotian *Lak Sivrak († bei der Schlacht von Endor 4 NSY) Erste Neugründung nach Endor 4 NSY *Wedge Antilles *Feylis Ardele *Avan Beruss *Tycho Celchu *Xarcce Huwla *Ibtisam († auf Axxila 4 NSY) *Plourr Ilo *Herian I'ngre († auf Malrev IV 4 NSY) *Wes Janson *Hobbie Klivian *Elscol Loro *Dllr Nep († auf Malrev IV 4 NSY) *Nrin Vakil Zweite Neugründung 6 NSY - 25 NSY *Wedge Antilles *Tycho Celchu *Pash Cracken *Gavin Darklighter *Erisi Dlarit († bei der Schlacht von Thyferra 7 NSY) *Lujayne Forge († auf Talasea 6 NSY) *Inyri Forge *Ghufran *Corran Horn *Andoorni Hui († bei der Ersten Schlacht von Borleias 6 NSY) *Bror Jace *Wes Janson *Hobbie Klivian *Aril Nunb *Reme Pollar *Ooryl Qrygg *Riv Shiel *Nawara Ven *Vurrulf *Peshk Vri'syk († bei der Ersten Schlacht von Borleias 6 NSY) *Rhysati Ynr Der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg 25 NSY - 30 NSY *Gavin Darklighter *Anni Capstan († bei der Schlacht von Ithor 25 NSY) *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo Unterstützungspersonal *Jawaswag (Gavin Darklighters Astromech-Droide) *Koyi Komad *M-3PO (Emdrei, Protokolldroide und Quartiermeister) *Pfeifer (Corran Horns Astromech-Droide) *R2-D2 (Luke Skywalkers Astromech-Droide) *R2-B3 *R5-D2 (Mynock, Wedge Antilles Astromech-Droide, später Upgrade zu R5-G8 Gate) *Zraii (Mechaniker) Hinter den Kulissen *Auch bei der Übersetzung vom Rogue (Schurke) waren die Übersetzter sehr frei. So wurde dies in manchen Quellen als Renegat, ein Abtrünniger, oder gar als Sonder''staffel übersetzt. Quellen *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman)'' *''Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Die Thronerbin'' *''Schlachtfeld Tatooine'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Die teuflische Falle'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Das letzte Gefecht'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' Kategorie:Sonderstaffel Kategorie:Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Neue Republik Kategorie:Jägerverbände Kategorie:Sternenjägerstaffeln (Neue Republik) da:Rogue Squadron en:Rogue Squadron es:Escuadrón Pícaro